The Boy In The Library
by RESONANCE2345
Summary: This explains the backstory of my oc's, Nylah, Giro and Nest. Rated T for strong language


**Hello, this fic is gonna explain how my 3 OC'S (Giro, Nylah and Nest) became who they are and how they came to the DWMA, this first chapter is going to focus on Girouette Crevaan and Nest (AKA Tai Crevaan). This fic is not going to be a long one like AUHTH. As always, read, rate, review and request!**

**P.S-This is from Giro's perspective**

Me and my brother lived a comfortable life in Seattle since we moved from England, well-off moneywise and in a fairly large home, yet Tai was always a miserable git (probably still is). He kept on blabbing about Death Scythes- some bullshit urban legend about people who could turn into weapons like nun chucks and other such things- I of course didn't believe a word of it, I was more focused on getting a good grade in school so I don't end up like some drug addicted hobo. Yet my brother was determined to make me believe about them and the 'DWMA', a place in the middle of the Nevada Desert that's apparently a school for these 'Death Scythes'.

"I'm being serious, you can contact the head of the school by writing 42-42-564 on a mirror or window" He kept on telling me, I'd just tell him to fuck off and chase fantasies somewhere else, little did I know an event one night would change my mind forever. I decided after enough ear-sandpaper nagging from my older brother I'd try it

"62-62-564, this is the number to call if you want to knock on death's door" I sighed as I wrote the numbers on my bedroom mirror, my brother's eager (but so punchable) face peering over my shoulder, for about 5 seconds nothing happened but just as I was about so slap my brother and call him an idiot for making me try this bullshit, a loud, clear ringing suddenly went off, almost making me jump out of my skin, the mirror faded into what appeared to be a large version of the punisher skull.

"Hi there! I assume you are hoping to enrol at the DWMA? Hello? Is anyone there?" The…thing tapped on the newly formed screen, I was too shocked to even speak, and thankfully my brother spoke for me, "Yes! We are! I'm Tai Crevaan and this here is my brother Girouette, but most people call him Giro. I assume you're the headmaster?" the skull nodded and replied "Yup, I'm Lord Death! Nice to meet you two… your brother doesn't talk much does he?" I spoke up "Um… nice to meet you, Lord D-death." My throat was extremely dry. We talked for a while then Death asked "So… When are you two coming down to Nevada?" we both went silent, I gathered up enough courage to say "Well… We aren't actually enrolling, we were just testing a theory and neither of us knew this would work." The once friendly-looking Shinigami suddenly turned very angry, looking at us with almost the intention to kill "You will never speak of this to anyone, ok?" his voice sent us both into sheer terror, we nodded frantically, absolutely petrified of what fate would befall us if we did tell someone, the screen flickered and faded back into a mirror form, reflecting our scared faces. We made a pact to both train as much as we could then sneak away to Nevada (we were both 8 at the time, I should have mentioned that, sorry).

**7 Years Later**

It was a long time since I last did this; the results weren't good the previous time either. I let go of a shaky breath, I remembered the words "42-42-564, this is the number to call to knock on Death's door." I waited, and then the ringing trilled, cutting through the autumn air, the window shimmered into the image of Lord Death, before he could say anything though; I spoke "Lord Death, ever since you warned me and my brother, we made a pact to never call again until we wanted to enrol. I have physically trained and researched for 7 years, now I am ready to enrol at the Death Weapon Meister Academy." The Shinigami narrowed his eyes at me, he then said "Oh, it's you, are you actually sure this time, or is this just another prank call?" I shook my head "No Lord Death, I truly wish to enrol." He stared at me for a while, and then said "Ok then, but if you mess up, then I'm going to erase your memory of ever knowing about the DWMA." Suddenly he pushed an envelope through the screen; I picked it up and saw it contained a train ticket, 1-Way to Death City, Nevada Desert.

Now I'm assuming you're wondering what's happened to my brother, Tai? Well, on the third year of training we were attacked by a kishin egg, that's when we saw our first Meister and Death Scythe, A white-haired male and a girl with pigtails and a trench coat, as they were fighting, I ran, not seeing where my brother went, after that I didn't see him again…

**Well, that's the first chapter done, next one is going to focus on how Nylah and her backstory. Hope you enjoyed, the whole calling death thing is how I assumed you joined the DWMA, don't criticize please! Rate, review and request as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
